


Art: In Ossiriand

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nírnaeth Arnoediad, the sons of Fëanor were driven out of the March of Maedhros and the lands south of it down into Ossiriand where they lived among the Green-elves.  Acrylic painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: In Ossiriand




End file.
